


Spread your wings for me

by Starrie_Wolf



Series: Sheith KINKtober 2017 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Nude models for art class, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 09:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrie_Wolf/pseuds/Starrie_Wolf
Summary: “So, you need me like this, right?”Focus, Shiro told himself. Focus.It was hard, though – in all senses of the word – when that gorgeous boy from his art classes, whom he hadn’t quite worked up the nerve to approach yet, was reclined casually on the couch, completely naked, and watching Shiro expectantly.When his art teacher had told him that she was arranging for someone to help him with his anatomy, this wasn’t quite what Shiro had had in mind.





	Spread your wings for me

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7  
> AU: Wingfic  
> Trope: Posing Nude for an Art Class  
> Kink: Hair-Pulling
> 
> Uploading my Tumblr fics done for Sheith KINKtober 2017. All prompts provided by the Imagine Your OTP web generator. Find the full list [HERE](https://accidentallydidathing.tumblr.com/post/166986256928/sheith-kinktober-2017).

“So, you need me like this, right?”

 _Focus_ , Shiro told himself. _Focus_.

It was hard, though – in all senses of the word – when that gorgeous boy from his art classes, whom he hadn’t quite worked up the nerve to approach yet, was reclined casually on the couch, completely naked, and watching Shiro expectantly.

When his art teacher had told him that she was arranging for someone to help him with his anatomy, this wasn’t quite what Shiro had had in mind.

“Y-yeah,” he choked out, eyes darting everywhere but at Keith.

Keith squinted, his wings fluttering slightly. “Are you sure?” he demanded dubiously. “You’re not even looking at me.”

“Uh, right.” Shiro hastily transferred his gaze back to Keith’s face, seeing the arms crossed aggressively over his chest, and the barest hint of one violet wing tucked behind his back.

“No, at my legs,” Keith said, with some exasperation, shaking one leg pointedly at him. “You’re supposed to draw these, remember?”

Shiro’s eyes automatically tracked the movement, and he felt the blood rush to his nose as his eyes invariably slid past a mound of black curls, and –

_FOCUS._

He glanced down at his sketchpad, and winced at the crude black slash going through the middle of what was _supposed_ to be a portrait, quickly erasing it. _Patience yields focus_ , he reminded himself, even as his eyes lingered over muscled calves and swept upwards from there, the apartment completely silent except for the quiet scratch of his pencil.

He felt his face heat up as he started shading in the black curls between Keith’s legs, outlining the centrepiece in charcoal and slate.

Actually, now that he was paying attention, it seemed to be… hardening against Keith’s thigh?

“What – what… what are you _doing_?!” he shrieked, spluttering, nearly upsetting his entire sketchpad.

Keith looked pretty nonplussed. “What, when a hot guy’s staring intently at your dick, do you expect me to not react?”

And that did it – Shiro’s wings exploded in a mass of feathers, cocooning him and shielding his burning face from view.

Keith – thought he was _hot_?! The same Keith, who looked like a fallen angel all sprawled over Shiro’s couch like that, casual and languid, like he owned the place? The same Keith, who was walking over to… inspect his sketchpad?

“Are you done?”

 _Yes_ , Shiro wanted to say. _I’m done for._

“Great,” Keith said, turning around, and Shiro was so distracted by that cute little ass peeking out from under his violet feathers that he almost missed Keith’s next words. “My turn to do you now.”

“ _WHAT?_ ”

Keith twisted around from where he was rooting through his bag, holding up pieces of a tripod stand. “Yeah, your turn to model for me?” He blinked in apparent confusion. “Did you not read the email?”

Shiro shook his head. There… _was_ probably such a line in there, something about a quid pro quo, but honestly, under the circumstances he thought he could be excused from not noticing that when his brain was so busy flailing over how _HIS CRUSH WAS GOING TO BE NAKED IN FRONT OF HIM._

Keith’s wings were a beautiful shade of violet, like someone painted the aurora of a sunset across his feathers, and they matched the hue of his eyes perfectly. Even though they’d shared a few classes for nearly two years at this point, Shiro hadn’t quite mustered up the courage to go talk to him yet, not the least because Keith always looked so intimidating.

“Well?” Keith demanded, and Shiro jumped. His own wings flicked weakly, but Keith probably wouldn’t take note of that, given how expressive they’d been today.

He blushed as he started stripping, trying to convey the same air of nonchalance as Keith – and dear _lords of sky and sun_ , why was he _still naked_? – as he removed all his clothes, his wings fluttering in mild agitation.

It wasn’t awkward unless he let it be, right? Just nude modelling for an art class, lots of people did it, they had models come in every semester or so.

He cleared his throat, attempting to sound nonchalant. “Where do you want me?”

Keith frowned, pursing his lips in apparent though. “On the bed,” he finally decided, and Shiro was _very_ glad for the way he turned around to fiddle with his camera, for that meant Keith didn’t see him jump.

“O-on my stomach or my back?”

Keith blinked, looking up from adjusting his camera lens. “Mm…” he hummed, and Shiro tried not to let the sound go to his cock, “can you sit on the bed, and open up your wings in an arch?”

“L-like a display?” Shiro squeaked. _That_ wasn’t what he expected. At all.

There was the cutest little furrow in Keith’s brow when he frowned. Shiro thought he was in way too deep. He cleared his throat, and tried again. “You mean, like a mating display?”

The confused look didn’t clear from Keith’s face. Shiro stared. Did Keith… honestly not know what arching one’s wings in front of someone else meant? He found that hard to believe, but Keith didn’t look like the kind of person to fake an emotion he didn’t feel. Trying to keep the blush down to a minimum, he let his wings flare, arching the sides up in a screen of grey feathers.

“Yeah, like that.” Was it his imagination, or did Keith’s voice drop lower?

Shiro let his eyes drop to half-mast, let the sound of the camera shutter fade away, and pretend for one moment that this wasn’t for schoolwork, that he was really putting himself on display for Keith, confessing to his long-time crush.

“Good, that’s really good,” Keith’s voice washed over him like a purr, making Shiro shudder. “Now lean back a little, tilt your head back, like someone’s pulling on your hair – yes, like that.”

More clicks of the shutter. Shiro let his eyes fall closed, let Keith adjust him however he wanted. Keith wasn’t afraid to get handsy, either – he’d come over to roll Shiro into the position he wanted, or push a wing up a little higher, or nudge his legs apart a little further –

Wait.

Shiro’s eyes flew open.

Immediately, the sound of the shutter stopped.

“What?” demanded Keith, sounding vaguely annoyed.

Shiro blinked down at himself, at his current position. “Um,” he said, weakly, “is there a reason why you need me to spread my legs for the camera?”

For the first time since they started, Keith fidgeted a little.

Shiro _stared_.

“I’m doing a series on erotica,” he finally explained, with a little huff. “Unfortunately nobody’s willing to model for me, so the teacher suggested I let you practise on me, and then use you as my model.”

Shiro would like to point out that he didn’t feel like he was doing an erotic shoot, he felt more like he was doing porn, but there was something stuck in his throat.

“Look,” Keith sighed, evidently understanding his expression anyway. “I promise nothing’s actually going to be visible from the angle I’m shooting from.” He took the camera off the tripod, and handed it to Shiro.

As promised, the photographs were… well, he wouldn’t exactly call them _safe for work_ , but they looked a lot less stupid than Shiro had felt when he was posing for them. For all his apparent social flaws, Keith evidently had a good eye for aesthetics. Shiro felt his face grow hotter as he continued flipping through the photos, seeing himself arch progressively backwards, face tilted to the side as though yearning for an invisible lover standing just outside the frame.

“You look good.”

Shiro fumbled with the camera at the sound of Keith’s voice, but thankfully didn’t drop it. “Thanks,” he said awkwardly, trying to figure out where was safe to look when Keith was all in his face like _that_.

Keith coughed. “Well, we’re done here,” he said, turning to put his clothes back on and pack away his equipment. Shiro tried not to stare, he really did, but he should’ve known it was pretty much a lost cause by now.

“Has no one really… shown you their wings before?” The words slipped out of his mouth, unbidden.

Keith gave a quick shake of his head, straightening up with his bag slung over one shoulder, tucked neatly under a wing. “What does it mean?”

Well, clearly the universe was trying to tell him something. Shiro let his wings flare to their fullest extent, arched to show off their majesty. “Keith.” He cleared his throat. “Will you go flying with me?”

Keith’s mouth dropped open. He looked completely stunned and, Shiro thought hopefully, a little bit pleased. “ _Oh_ ,” he breathed, like it was a revelation, and then the sweetest smile broke over his face. “Yes, of course.”


End file.
